The overarching goal of the Clinical Core is to provide well-characterized patients and controls for dementia research. This Core will recruit, evaluate, and maintain several research cohorts, including Alzheimer's disease (100), frontotemporal lobar degeneration (75), frontotemporal lobar degeneration with motor neuron disease (10), corticobasal degeneration and progressive supranuclear palsy (30), Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease (20), mild cognitive impairment (100), and healthy elderly controls (100). In addition, as part of a larger minority outreach effort, we will recruit and maintain a cohort of 100 Chinese-Americans (50 cognitively impaired, 50 controls). Each subject will receive state-of-the-art clinical assessments. These will include quantitative neurological examinations and clinical histories, functional assessments, evaluation of memory, language, executive function and other cognitive skills, social/personality function, neurobehavior, and functional abilities. Blood will be drawn in order to bank serum, DNA and cell lines. Subjects will be referred to the imaging Core. Subjects will be carefuUy followed longitudinally, with most components of the evaluation repeated annually. In conjunction with the Data Management and Statistics Core, subject data will be made available to researcher for hypothesis testing, subjects will be selected for enrollment into the ADRC RO1s, pilot studies, and other projects, and referrals to the Neuropathology Core will be facilitated.